guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Chaining
Overview Summary #Talk to Sujun #Speak with Sujun again to begin the test. #Defeat Panaku and Sujun #See Instructor Ng for your reward. Obtained from :Instructor Ng in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements :*Must be a Canthan character :*Must have the Insignia quest for your primary profession in your Quest Log Skills given :The following skills are given upfront, not as a reward: : |- align="center" valign="top" |} Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold Dialogue :"I encourage you to take the Skill Chaining course. Combining skills for maximum overall effect is one of the most effective tactics for achieving victory in battle, and this course demonstrates the concept beautifully. It is a difficult but important lesson. Are you ready?" :"By accepting this quest you will abandon other advanced training quests and put yourself into a separate training arena from the rest of your party, if applicable." '''Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Sujun)' :"Welcome to the Skill Chaining course. This will be a difficult challenge, but it will help you to prepare for nearly anything you might encounter. Panaku and I will fight you together. All we require is that you do your best." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Sujun) :"Ready...begin!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Panaku) :"You fight well, for a novice. This challenge proved your merit, but you will face more difficult ones when you leave the confines of the monastery. Go back to Instructor Ng and report on your progress. You have earned the right." Reward Dialogue :"You are progressing quite well. You have now completed the Skill Chaining course. It is perhaps the most important class we offer. This knowledge will serve you well as you adventure in Cantha and beyond." Walkthrough After you have accepted the quest you must talk to Instructor Ng again and choose the "I want to enter the arena" option. This will teleport you to the Shing Jea Dojo where you will meet your sparring partners. Talk to Sujun twice to start the actual fight. The status of both Sujun and Panaku switches from green (NPC) to red (foe) and you will be attacked. Generally, the two skills you gain for each profession will combine well enough to assist you in defeating the opponents, such as the Warrior's combo of Balanced Stance and Drunken Blow. Concentrate on one foe until their health is about 50% and their status becomes friendly. Once both have been defeated, the gate of the Dojo will open and you can return to the Monastery and talk to Ng again for your reward. Notes *Since you get the skills when you accept the quest, there is no need to complete the quest. If you accept it but then abandon it, you can come back when you have access to all secondary professions and retake the quest, thus gaining free skills for those professions as well. Doing this for all of Ng's quests will net you at least 10 free skills, but you will have to wait for the 5,000 XP quest rewards. Category:Factions quests Category:Insignia quests